Shall We Dance
by kueroyalt
Summary: An old family friend calls upon Lucy for help and to discuss some business. She sets off with her loyal lion spirit plus Erza, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Cana, Max, Warren, Evergreen and Freed. As they set off for the job, the group must be prepared for the destruction that will ensue once they return in a week with news they will bring back. LoLu, Gruvia, EverElf, and Creed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Fairytail or its characters

It's finals this week and I've been studying but last night this popped in my head and I had to write it. I'm unable to update any stories until after Thursday when finals are over.

please follow my fandom community the title we need more below:

 **Loke X Lucy, Lucy X Loke, Lolu or Lucy X Leo**

[][][][][][][][][][][]

It was a Friday afternoon in fairy tales Guildhall was rather quiet. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia and Elfman were together at a table, the members of team Natsu recounting their latest mission to the male take over mage. Cana sat at the table next them having just finished doing a reading for Evergreen at both decided to listen to the story as well. Erza had gone to the part of the story where Natsu had burned down the amusement park that was next-door to where the dark guild had decided to hide.

"Thankfully it was an abandoned amusement park."

"In might of been abandoned we still had to pay for all this stuff that Natsu burned down." Groaned Lucy. "If it wasn't for Juvia, entire amusement park would've burned down."

"We would have been paying even more damages if it wasn't for you Lucy." Smirked Gray, while Juvia sent a glare at Lucy.

"Gray is right, both you and Juvia saved us from paying for repairs with the reward money." Erza inputted.

"I still think Juvia did most of the work of getting us out of having to pay all those damages." Argued Lucy who then sent a playful smirk at the ice mage. "I know Gray was impressed with what Juvia did he can take his eyes off of her the entire time." Her comment causing Gray to blush as Juvia seem to perk up at the information.

"Lucy you need to take credit where it's due." Erza said pointedly at the blonde. "How did you even convince the mayor and the owner of the old amusement park to only charge Natsu's portion of the reward?" She asked.

"It was nothing really all I did was explain the situation to them." Lucy said.

"It probably didn't hurt that you must've fluttered your eyes that them." Inputted Cana taking a swing of beer.

"Speaking of the pink hair destruction bringer I noticed he didn't come back with you guys." Stated Evergreen. "Did Happy already drag him off?" She questioned.

The teams two dragonslayer's and their exceeds were not present at the Guildhall. Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily had joined team shadow gear on a mission that seemed to be connected to a possession that had belonged to the dragon that had taken care of Wendy. Happy had dragged Natsu on a weekend trip to go fishing, to catch a rare and rumored to be very tasty fish that migrated once a year through Fiore.

"Yeah as soon as we got to town Happy dragged Natsu on another train. Before he even got over his motion sickness from the last train ride." Lucy said.

"Lucy, the master needs to see you in his office. We got a new job request and the person asked for you." Mirajane said as she ran over to the group. Her statement earned her a raised eyebrow from the blonde celestial wizard.

"Do you know who requested me?" She asked.

"I believe it was an old associate of your father." Mirajane answered. Her answer had everyone's eyes swivel up to the blonde celestial mage, knowing how sensitive the topic of her father was to Lucy. She sighed as she stood up from her chair.

"Here I was hoping it was someone who unboxed the magical games." Lucy's headed towards the master's office. When she reached his office she knocked.

"Come in Lucy." He called through the door. Lucy opened the door and stepped in. "Lucy can you close the door behind you?" Master Makarov requested. Lucy nodded and did as he asked and sat down in one the chairs in front of his desk.

"I assume Mirajane told you why I asked for you to come here?" He asked earning a nod from the celestial mage.

"It seems an old associate of your father requested your help. From how he spoke about you I can only assume that you thought highly of him." Makarov looked at Lucy. " His name is Grosjean Surrey."

"Yes I know him he lived close to my family's estate on the land next to it. He used to be part of the same guild my parents were members of. He is a very nice man." Lucy informed the master who nodded at the information Lucy had given him.

" He is hosting a ball for his birthday and apparently he needs you and a group handpicked by you to attend. He is displaying an artifact and fears that someone would crash the party to steal it. He also has some business to discuss with you on the estate of your father it seems."

"I believe he bought the estate and fixed it up after…." Lucy trailed off not wanting to talk about the incident of the clock pieces and Michelle.

"The party is in a week but he has asked for you to head over right away. I believe this mission should go off without much destruction." He arched his eyebrow Lucy nodding.

"Natsu wouldn't be back in time. Did he say how many people I was allowed to take with me?" She asked.

"You wanted to invite your team he wanted to meet them all except for the pink haired wrecking ball, he told me." Lucy gave a small smile at Surrey's description of Natsu.

"Of course I'll go inform Gray and Erza as well as the others I will take with me." She said standing.

"Lucy if I might make a suggestion I believe it would be wise if you took Freed, Evergreen and Cana with you." The master suggested.

"I was already planning on inviting Cana with me as well as Elfman for muscle support and Warren so we were all telepathically connected during the ball and he could watch the party from a feed and inform us if he sees anything. I was hoping that Max can be Erza's partner as he seems to be the only one who can survive her dancing." She walked towards the door.

"Lucy, there's one more thing. Mr. Surrey, asked that everyone have a date, especially you."

"Don't worry master I already assumed that. Being lucky Lucy Heartfilla if I do not go with the date I will be swarmed by many who would want me to marry them. While I do not have the fortune I grew up with, I am well connected with many of my father's old business associates something many would wish to gain to further their fortune." And with that Lucy's exited the office.

As she rejoined her friends she was glad to see that Max Warren and Freed had joined them. Everyone looked up to Lucy as she approached.

"Why did the master need to see you?" Juvia asked.

"A family friend who lives next door to my family's estate and lands. Needs to talk to me as well as hiring me to attend a ball where he is displaying an artifact and fears that might be stolen by people who infiltrate the party. He asked for me that bring anyone on the team that was available and some others to help. Are you guys interested in coming? That also means you Cana Evergreen Freed Elfman Max and Warren." Lucy said.

"Of course Lucy, if you are actually doing this for him he must've thought highly of the man when you were growing up." Gray said earning around of nonce from her friends.

"Thank you guys, he also asked that those attending have dates especially me." She stated.

"Is there reason for that?" Asked Freed.

"Every time I I go to a ball. I am swarmed by men. It used to be because my family's fortune, me being lucky Lucy Heartfilla. Even though the fortune is no longer there I'm still well connected with some of my father's more wealthy our business associates those kind of connections can grow many people's fortune." She explained as everyone seemed to understand. She then slightly change the topic. "I thought it be easier if Gray and Juvia went together." She looked towards the two Juvia pleased with Lucy's choice and who should be her date.

"Sure Lucy." Gray said. Lucy beamed at him and sent a subtle wink at Juvia.

"I am assuming that you already thought about who shall be whose date then?" Asked Max. Lucy gave an affirmative nod.

"Yes I have Max your with Erza." She said. Max looked over at the redhaired mage who seemed to approve of the pairing. Everyone else but Erza knew that the only reason Lucy wanted Max to be her "date" was because he was the only one who could successfully survive Erza's dancing. Lucy then went on with her list. "Evergreen and Elfman you guys are together. I know you guys work well together from your performance at the S class trial. Said individuals looked at each other than quickly looked away a blush slightly evident on both cheeks. It was no secret that the two of them had grown closer. It was obvious to everyone. "Cana I want you with Freed." She asked smirking at the two.

"That won't be a problem will it Freed?" Elbowed Evergreen to the other member of the thunder Legion. Cana looked at Freed questioningly who was avoiding looking at her the others made note to watch the pair. Lucy then turned her attention to the telepath.

"Warren I want you to take the same position you did at the balsamic ball." Warren nodded seemingly glad to not have to interact with the high society crowd.

"Wait Lucy who will be your date?" Asked the curious Erza.

Lucy thought it over thinking of who she should take. Gray's eyes widen having just thought of something. "Lucy you should take Loke." He suggested, caught on to what he thought of hiding her smirked behind the empty mug pretending she still had some alcohol in it. Lucy blushed at Gray's suggestion. "I- I don't think that would be such a good idea. He would just flirt with the other female guests." Everyone catching the blush that started to color her cheeks. It was no secret that the flirtatious celestial spirit have been declaring his love to Lucy sense she saved him. It was also no secret that while she brushed off his declarations she was finding herself falling for him. Only last week Mirajane had encouraged Lucy to go for it. Lucy was still hesitant, while Loke seemed only to declare his love for her you still flirted with others making Lucy question if he really did love her. Lucy looked around at her teammates and fellow guild members. She sighed knowing she was defeated in all honesty she did want Loke to go with her notches for the ball, if she was going to be there all week she my go visit her family's estate to go visit her mom's grave.

"All right you guys win I'll do it." She then gave everyone a serious look. "We will be gone for a whole weekp accordingly. If you don't have an outfit for the ball I'm sure Mr. Surrey, can help provide the necessary outfits. Me at the train station in an hour." Everyone nodded heading off to go pack. Lucy headed over to her building and opened her apartment she pulled out her travel suitcase and started packing for the week. She then went to the back of her closet. She reached into the back and pulled out the dress she would wear for the ball which was in a cleaners back. She placed it in the suitcase along with the appropriate shoes to go with it and jewelry then zipped up the suitcase. She looked over at her keys that were on her head deciding to get it done and over with.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo." She yelled. Loke appeared giving Lucy's trademark smirk.

"Hello Princess." He greeted taking a look around then noticed the suitcase by the door. Lucy explained to Loke what was going on. A genuine smile lit up his face.

"Of course Princess I will take you to the ball, as I've told you before I love you. Besides it's my duty as your night to protect you from those greedy man." Lucy noticed as expression turned sour probably because he pictured men throwing themselves at her. He almost looked jealous, but Lucy didn't think that was impossible after all she didn't dismiss that he might actually love her. Not wanting her lion to be in a mood she tried to redirect his thoughts.

"Do you want to come with us on the train or do you want returns the celestial world?" She asked him.

"Princess I'm shocked you even had to ask that. Why would I turn down your company, when I am much enjoy every minute I spend with you, beautiful."

Lucy turned her head to hide her blush into Loke excitement she didn't brush it off rather she turned to him her face sporting a serious expression.

"Loke, if you are flirting with me I want you to stop. I don't want you to say those kind of things to me unless you really mean it." She instructed him.

"Princess of course I mean it. I wasn't joking that day at the magical games when I asked you about marrying me. I'm going to say this in a way I know you understand." He took a deep breath and looked at her. "Lucy Heartfilla, I am serious about my feelings towards you." He looked her straight in the eye with no sign of flirting or joking anywhere. "Lucy Heartfilla, I love you." Everything fell still until Loke felt a tug on his tie and he was yanked forward. Lucy crashed her lips against his he stood there shocked but then quickly recovered responding to the kiss. He poured in every emotion he felt towards her, desire, longing, lust and love. They eventually parted for air their foreheads pressed together. Their breasts ragged.

"We have to go meet the others." Lucy finally said when she finally found her voice. Loke only nodded heading over to open the door and grabbed Lucy suitcase. Lucy locked her door after she made sure to lock her windows and secure her chimney to make sure when she was gone that Natsu and Happy to break in. She then looked her door after turning off the lights. Loke did not like that he wasn't touching her when she did her routine and as soon as he could grabbed hold of her hand. Not wanting to lose the physical contact in case this was a dream. The couple walked down to the train station knowing that when they got there they would be bombarded by their friends and teased the entire way. Lucy didn't seem to mind this fact. She worried about Natsu's reaction. The dragonslayer oblivious of what was between Lucy and Loke. She knew that Natsu liked her but after everything they've been through she knew he wasn't reliable to be in love with her. Even though he had saved her multiple times she couldn't forget all the other times he ran off and left her behind. Loke, on the other hand had stayed by her side and it was not just because she was now his keyholder. He went beyond what any celestial spirit would do for their wizard, spending long amounts of time in the human world just to spend time with her. He listen to her opinion and actually took the moment to consider it. He was thoughtful to how she felt and respected what she wanted. He didn't invade her privacy. Even when fighting always kept his mind on protecting Lucy never running off to fight someone leaving her alone. Lucy only hope Natsu would understand. She made sure to discuss telling the pink haired dragonslayer with the others on the train in case they need to interfere especially Erza. As they approached the train station Lucy put her thoughts on Natsu and his reaction to the side. She then thought of what the business was that Mr. Surrey wanted to discuss with her. It probably had something to do with her family's estate. With no other family to speak of everything of the Heartfilla would have to go to Lucy. Lucy knew she wanted to buy the estate she had told her friends that when they went there to look for clues on the clock piece her father had left her. And she still wanted to but now she had to consider what she would do with it. It was too far away from Fairytail for her to live there and she wouldn't give up being in Fairytail for anything. She supposed it can be a vacation home. Maybe she could open it up to her friends if they were traveling nearby to rest. Loke interrupted her thoughts as they had arrived at the train station. They seem to be the first ones there Lucy didn't know if that was a relief are not. They got their tickets and waited for the others. They didn't have to wait long before Cana and Juvia arrived. The two girls instantly noticed Loke had put his arm around Lucy shoulder and she was leaning into him. The couple saw their knowing smirks. The two girls decided to leave them be both knew they would be harassed when they tell the guild when they came back in a week. Especially if Natsu was there. They were all soon joined by Gray Elfman Freed. Elfman loudly declaring that Loke was a man for finally getting together with Lucy. Warren and Max soon arrived and congratulated the couple. Before they could even see them everyone had heard Erza and Evergreen fighting. It's been so long since the battle Fairytail but the two female wizards had seen to still not solve the problem of the title of the fairy Queen. When the two women had finally came into side and join the others they started boarding the train Evergreen commenting that was about time the celestial wizard and spirit got together. Erza on the other hand jumped into the infamous shovel talk.

"Loke, if you hurt her I will hunt you down even if I have to go to the celestial world to do it. I will make Aquarius's worst moment seem like a picnic." She threatened the celestial spirit.

"You don't have to worry Erza. If I hurt Lucy I will ask the spirit king to banish me from the celestial world only after he drains almost all my power." Loke replied his response made Lucy's eyes filled with fear.

"Don't you dare Loke." She bagged her lion spirit. "Do you hear me I want you to promise me that no matter what you'll never resort to that." Her voice shook as she remembered coming upon Loke in front of Karen's grave. Loke quickly went to comfort his keyholder.

"That won't ever happen my lioness. Because I have no plans on hurting you ever. You are the most precious thing to me. I could never live without you, if I have to I would ask the celestial kingdom to turn the human just so we'd be with each other." His statement seemed to appease Erza.

"I am glad to hear that Loke. I understand that with you being a celestial spirit this might be a problem. As soon as we return to the guild will try and find a way for you guys to be together. I am sure that Lucy's other spirits would also gladly help." She said.

"Ali even ask Laxus and Bixlow when they return if I can remain to help research. That way we will be able to use a large variety of material." Declared Freed.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with staying behind to spend more time with Cana." Teased Evergreen.

"What?" Demanded Cana. "Freed what is she talking about?" She asked.

"I thought it was obvious." Stated Evergreen shrugging her shoulders. "I mean he told you at the battle of Fairytail he wanted you to live. Then at tenrou Island Bixler said that Freed was more distracted by you in the bikini than anything else." She explained. Freed looked like he wanted to disappear.

"Is this true Freed?" Asked the card mage. Freed meekly nodded his head losing the ability to talk.

"Oh for, Fairy sake." Groaned Elfman "man up Freed, and kiss her." The beast take over mage then turned his attention to Evergreen then grin towards the rest of the party. "I was going to wait but I guess now seems like a good time Evergreen and I have been dating for a couple months now." He announced Evergreen's face flushed furiously glaring at the takeover mage.

"Elfman how could you." She scolded.

"Sorry, but I didn't think it was fair each for you to the putting Freed on the spot like that. Besides I don't regret it." He smirked. "Besides it was a manly way to announce it. Evergreen scold at him folding her arms Freed seemed to regain his ability to talk.

"Why didn't you say anything Evergreen, is it perhaps because after your stunt you pulled on Mirajane at the as class trial you knew she wouldn't react well." He interrogated. Evergreen space confirmed that the statement was 100% true. Everyone knew I was Elfman's two sisters Mirajane was the force to be reckoned with. It was clear she didn't appreciate the stunned Evergreen pulled at the S class trial. She would probably unleash her most powerful she devil form on Evergreen.

They all knew whose reaction would be worse to the news of the relationships developing in the guild. Natsu. The compartment was filled with a heavy silence which was broken by Lucy a few minutes later.

"Look we all know that Natsu's reaction won't be positive. I feel like we should be prepared for anything." She stated.

"Maybe Loke shouldn't be there when you tell him." Suggested Cana.

"We need to warn Wendy, Levy and Gajeel. Hopefully they will be back before us, I fear the only people who will be able to stop Natsu if he goes on a rampage would be Laxus and Gajeel together for the master." Erza commanded.

"I think it would take all three of them to stop him." Corrected Freed.

"Look, Natsu needs to realize that the stunts he's been pulling with Lucy isn't good for a relationship. The all know he still likes Lisana. He will move on, if that lame Ash for brain has any decency he will accept it." Gray announced to the car.

"Lucy," Loke said noticing her sour mood ", Natsu will get over it he should have known better than to treat you the way he has. If he truly loves you he would respect your decision. If tomorrow you told me you wanted to be was Natsu I'd be crashed but I would want once best for you." Loke said.

"Silly lion you don't have to worry because tomorrow I will tell you that I still want you." Loke gave her a quick kiss earning rowdy cheers from Elfman and Gray.

Everyone excited for the ball. Everyone wondering what would happen when in a week they would tell Natsu about Loke and Lucy and how much damage would the guild have to pay for.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

so I'm going to make this quick

please follow, please favorite, please review, please follow my Loke X Lucy community


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail

Follow the community

 **Loke x Lucy, Lucy x Loke, LoLu or Lucy X Leo**

Don't forget to review, fav and follow the story

And I encourage you guys to write your own Lolu fics even if you think you'll be horrible just give it a try

 **{Edited and Reuploaded May 21, 2018}**

From this point on anonymous reviews for this story is disabled. I am sorry for doing so, but someone has been using it to hide who they are when they should be proud of what they are writing in their reviews. I have said before I read the reviews and attempt to fix the fics based on the feedback I receive. I can't acknowledge you for your help unless I know who you are. Even though your reviews are harsh, it is honest and helps make the story better for others. Take pride in what you write don't hide who you are. I ask that you remember that the people who are writing the fanfics are not professional writers. Therefore it is unfair to the person known as Guest to hold them to that standard. Fanfiction is a place for everyone to write. I like to remind the other readers not to post reviews that criticize other reviews that had been posted as it is disrespectful for those who took the time out of their busy schedules to write them.

[][][][][]

"I'm going to see if I can find us some refreshments, someone needs to hold on to this card I'll contact you guys when I find something, so you can know what they have and tell me what you want." Said Cana as she stood up from her seat.

"Hold on Cana, I'll come with you." Declared Evergreen out of nowhere standing abruptly. "You'll need some help carrying everything." Rationalized Evergreen as she quickly followed after Cana as the two headed to the next car towards the back of the train.

[][][][][][][]

"Alright Evergreen, why did you tag along, don't give me that lame line about needing to stretch your legs or wanting to help." Cana asked breaking the silence that fell upon the two female members of Fairy Tail as they continued searching for refreshments.

"I should have guessed you'd catch on, you always been good at reading people as you have at cards." Evergreen smiled turning towards the card mage.

"Does this have something to do with what you said earlier?" asked Cana.

"It does." Nodded Evergreen as the two halted before another car door. "I think you should know something before the ball. I'll get right to the point Freed likes you Cana. He's hasn't been perfect at hiding it with what he said at the battle of Fairy Tail with saying 'That he'd rather have you emerge the victor.' Laxus told me Freed protested at destroying you when he ordered Freed to attack you and Juvia. Plus, he always reacted the way he did to you in a bathing suit like at the S-class trial." Evergreen gave Cana a serious look. "I felt I should tell you what with the ball. I have known you and Freed since I joined the guild. You should think about how you would react if he tries something."

"Freed has feelings for me." staggered Cana trying to grasp the info Evergreen had revealed. "To be honest, I never dare to think he had something for me. To tell you the truth I'm not sure how I feel about this." Confessed Cana. "Thanks for the heads up."

"It's no problem." Waved off Evergreen as the two resumed their search.

"I have to ask you something, you and Elfman." Started Cana. "You two aren't fooling anyone except Mira, Lisanna has even started a betting pool on when you two are going to get together."

"Wha-wha-what!" stammered Evergreen.

"I am going to be blunt Evergreen, you and Elfman seem to be good for each other. Don't let them start betting on the two of you. Just a friendly warning." Winked Cana to the blushing female thunder legion member.

[][][][][][][]

Meanwhile

[][][][][][][][]

"So Gray, I have to ask you and Juvia?" Enquired Loke as He and Gray walked the opposite direction of Cana and Evergreen. The two wanted to stretch their legs and let off some energy. Erza, Juvia, and Max were playing a card game. Warren, Freed, and Elfman were talking about the security details. Lucy had wandered off after giving the card Cana gave her to Erza saying she didn't need anything and went to freshen up. Everyone knew that the Blonde needed to be alone right now as she was once again haunted by the past. That was when Gray dragged Loke off.

"It seems everyone wants to know the answer to that question now." Commented Gray with a sigh.

"Look I don't mean to harass you on it, but you it seems something has changed between the two of you." Gray exhaled turning towards Loke.

"It's complicated I mean I think I might like her, hard to deny that her antics have grown on me." he chuckled. "I mean when she was turned into a constellation I won't deny that I screamed in panic and Screamed her name. I guess that I don't push off her advancements as much as I used to. Its just confusing to me. I have always been a little cold that's just who I am now. I don't think I can return the affection and the open emotions she does every day to me, she deserves someone who can. I just can't seem to let her go through." Revealed Gray.

"I get it Gray, but if you want my opinion, I think Juvia knows that too. She knows who you are Gray, she doesn't want you to change. She loves the icy Gray if she didn't do you honestly think she would still be mooning over you." Observed Loke.

"I guess your right." Returned Gray. The two were blanketed with silence falling between the pair. "I have to ask you something. You know when we get back Natsu won't be happy, how are you going to respond?" Gray asked.

"I am not going to end it with Lucy if that is what you're wondering. Natsu might not be thrilled with me and Lucy's change in our relationship, but until I know how Natsu will react, I can't really know how I will respond." Answered Loke.

"Loke I know you wouldn't leave Lucy. But seriously, Natsu doesn't show it, but he does seem to like her. He tried to kiss Lucy, but she used Happy as a shield." Gray sighed. "I guess I am getting off my main point, which is Natsu will go after you man." Warned Gray.

"Natsu has always challenged me since he had heard I got stronger, more powerful and I have beaten him every time." Assured Loke.

"Well, whatever happens, I got your back man. Let's head back Cana should find something soon."

[][][][][][][]

Time Skip

[][][][][][]

They meet up with Lucy on their way back. Her back was facing them as she was a little way ahead. Gray noticed Loke face gain predator gleam as he snuck up behind Lucy circling his arms around her waist lifting her a little off the ground. She struggled before recognizing the preparator and relaxed into Loke's hold. He brought her against his body which she responded with by turning her body to face him and snacking her arms around his neck. Gray smiled at the scene before him as Lucy brought her lips to Loke's the pulled away Loke's lips trying to chase after her's. She gave the celestial spirit a smirk and broke away from his hold. Gray decided to join the couple, and the three soon resumed their journey to rejoin the others. Loke pulled Lucy to his side once they sat back down, Lucy leaning into him. Gray looked towards Juvia deciding he would try his best to show some affection. The card Cana gave them rung saying that she and Evergreen found they weren't serving any refreshments except for lunch food and were heading back. 'Perfect timing.' Thought Gray and he waited until the game Juvia was playing was finished before he made his move. By then Cana and Evergreen rejoined the group.

"I still need to walk off some energy I'm going to listen to see if I can see if any of the other passengers are talking about anything about the ball or gossip about anything surrounding the assignment." He declared to the group as he stood and headed towards the door. As predicted Juvia quickly rose from her seat.

"I'll join you." She exclaimed rushing after Gray as the two exited the car. The two were heading towards the back of the train. Warren stood up after Juvia and Gray had gone into the next car.

"I'll head towards the front and see if I can pick up anything from the passengers in the front." He addressed walking the opposite way that Juvia and Gray went.

Meanwhile Gray pulled Juvia off to the side when they entered the next car.

"Juvia we need to talk." He said coolly, Juvia's heart was going crazy as her mind raced with what he was going to say. "I need to be honest with you I can't return your affections in the same manner as you. You deserve to be with a guy who can be openly affectionate with you." Gray stated to the water mage. Juvia felt as if her heart was breaking as tears started to fill Juvia's eyes and stream down her cheeks which Gray tried his best to ignore. "But, at the same time, I don't want to let you go." Juvia took a sharp intake of breath at that comment.

"Gray my Darling what are you saying?" She asked.

"Juvia, you need to know that I will always be like this. I won't be openly affectionate, I will always be stoic, ice cold, frosty." He stated.

"Gray, do you think that I was unware of your personality?" Questioned Juvia.

"Juvia, what I am trying to get at is that I won't do obvious public displays of affection. If I do it's probably going to be very subtle, understated, inconspicuous unlike what you do." Gray took a deep breath and ducked his head down his eyes shut. He didn't know what to do, he had never done this before. His words seemed to be followed by silence as it filled the void in the wake of his voice.

"Juvia, you have your heart on your sleeve. You never beat around the bush." He murmured. Regret coursed through his veins as his mind questioned if he should really be being doing this. His inner turmoil was silenced by a soft touch the source was from a delicate hand that grazed Gray's cheek guiding his dipped head upwards again. The gentle and affectionate hand held his head back up and he opened his eyes. What he saw left him frozen before his eyes Juvia's hands held his face, her eyes were still shedding tears but now a huge smile had graced her face.

"Oh, my darling, I love you for who you are." She whispered softly. "I fell for you when we met on Phantom's Giant, my heart was beating so fast. You captured my heart with your spirit. I can't love another but you." She tilted her head to the side a bit, as more tears started pooling down her cheeks as her grin widened even more. "You had done so much for me that no one ever has done for me before. I grew up with parents who were distant. I had no one who stayed with me long all because of the rain. You helped me find a new guild, a family that loves me, that accepts me for who I am, you gave me a home." Her tears started to slow in their flow. "I figured that if we did get together, that if you ever returned the feeling that you would be more private." She let out a nervous giggle which quickly subsided as she continued on. "The only thing that matters to me is that you return my feelings." She professed. Gray's eyes met hers neither knowing what to do next. Juvia feared she was only dreaming, Gray was apprehensive on what he should do next. It was then that Gray noticed a strand of Juvia's hair had fell from its place and on her eyes and that the strand was obviously starting to be bothering the water mage. Slowly and hesitantly he raised his hand grasping the strand between his fingers. Gently, he tucked it behind her ear as he summoned all his courage to speak the words that wanted to be spoken and he whispered so softly, he would think Juvia wouldn't hear him.

"I do." Then his hand moved to the back of her head as his lips met hers. Juvia was frozen like one of Gray's Ice creations, her mind blank. A moment later she was able to get her mind restarted and responded to the ice mage's kiss. When their lips broke away so the two of them could breathe, Juvia let out a whimper at the lost contact. She could barely believe that this was real, she decided that if this was a dream she would make the most of it. Her Lips captured Gray's and to her great joy Gray didn't hesitate in responding as the kiss heated up. Both of them felt their blood start to heat up as their bodies seemed to want to take it up a notch.

'I kept her waiting long enough.' Reasoned Gray to himself. Before he could talk himself out of it he pushed his tongue out licking Juvia's lips, as he asked for entrance. She instantly granted it as their tounges met one another and fought each other for dominance. The two broke apart gasping for air. Juvia looked ravished her cheeks were red her lips seemed swollen. Gray's male pride seem to soar that he had caused it. His Mind prodded him reminding him that while he had used it as an excuse for leaving the others, it was a good idea to see if they could pick up any information from the other passengers on board. "Come on let's see if we can eavesdrop on the conversations of the other passengers." He finally said after a minute. Juvia nodded but she seemed to be in another world as she was on cloud nine from the kiss she had just had with her beloved Gray.

"Yes, my darling." Answered Juvia dreamily. The two walked down five cars until they reached the back of the train and turned around to head back. As the two listened in to the others passenger's conversations, discreetly, they didn't pick up anything useful. Thus, the pair found themselves returning to the group empty-handed. When the two of them told the others of their unsuccessful attempt of info gathering. Juvia and Gray learned of Warren going to investigate the front of the train from the others as the two of them sat back in their seats. As the minutes past by Gray peaked over at Juvia, who he thought would be shouting from the rooftops about what had happened what with the kiss and the confession. Gray then of a mental chuckle knowing the only reason she didn't announce it to the others was because she thought Gray would be bothered by her outburst. Gray figured it was up to him then to tell them in a Gray like fashion.

He slowly causally draped an arm across Juvia's shoulder. It was instantly picked up by everyone. Erza was the first to find her voice and congratulate the pair.

"It seems that Lucy and Loke aren't the only ones that we all need to congratulate in finally becoming a couple and becoming an item." She smiled at the ice maker mage and water mage. "It's great to see the two of you together." She smiled. It was then that Juvia seemed to finally explode as she let out a shriek that those seated with her, knew would happen sooner and later with Her and Gray finally becoming a couple.

"Juvia is with her darling Gray now." She squealed as she leaned against Gray's side figuratively melting into his embrace as her head leaned against his shoulder. In turn, he slightly tightened his hold on her shoulder as he displayed a satisfying smirk.

"Way to be a man." Cheered Elfman as he patted Gray on the shoulder Juvia wasn't leaning against. The others quickly followed the male take-over mages statement as they joined in on congratulating the Ice and Water mage on their new relationship. It was 15 minutes after Gray had silently announced the newly minted relationship between him and Juvia when Warren contacted the group. He reported that he didn't pick up on anything from any of the passengers that was relevant.

'"Before you head back here Warren you should know that another pair finally became a couple."' Communicated a smiling Max to the telepathic mage. That was when Juvia took over revealing to Warren that her beloved Gray and her were together then proceeded to tell what happened. Warren congratulated Gray and her then he told the group he was heading back the disconnected.

The group chatted with one another and soon Warren had joined them. Lucy smiled at those assembled from her spot. She glanced out the window knowing that they were close to their destination. She returned her gaze to her fellow Fairy Tail members, she was going to be near the house filled with so many memories. She was pulled back by Loke who had kissed the top of her. She smiled relaxing further into his hold of her.


End file.
